warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Anti MOA
| baseexperience = 200 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 5 }} The Anti Moa is a MOA variant that was released on Update 11, initially limited to the Corpus Gas City, it is now present in any Corpus-themed tileset. Having the same design as the Fusion MOA without a Fusion Drone, its primary weapon fires a projectile that ricochets off surfaces and other entities roughly up to four bounces, where the fifth bounce dissipates the projectile into a blue, slow-expanding shockwave similar to the Rippling Shockwave, knocking down players that come in contact with it. Because it is prone to missing its target (due to its low rate of fire and the projectile's travel speed), it primarily serves as a support unit, incapacitating players so that other Corpus personnel can attack them without retaliation. Behavior *Anti MOA's basic combat strategy is to assault their enemies at a point blank range, akin to shotgun units. **Energy beams shot by the Anti MOA have a damage falloff, hence they prefer to assault in close range. *Being a MOA, Anti MOAs do not take cover and always prefers to be the front-liner of their rank. This behavior complements that of other crewmen's tendency to fire undercover, backing the MOA up. *Anti MOA has increased Knockdown recovery, able to flip upwards to recover in a short time, akin to the effects of . *Anti MOAs have a powerful kick that may be employed against players in close proximity. Kicks have a Knockback proc that damages shields. Notes *A good mission to find Anti MOA Synthesis as a Target is Acheron - Pluto, an Exterminate Mission. *Anti MOAs behave like a hybrid of a standard MOA and a Shockwave MOA, due to their regular behavior when attacking their targets while having the ability to generate shockwaves at a distance. *Direct hits from their weapon can inflict an proc. *When hit by 's , it produces the Dust buff. Tips *Despite their small size, Anti MOAs have very high shielding capacity and are the most durable among the MOA family, even more than the Fusion MOA. **High , , and/or are advised to dispatch this threat quickly. **High damage, having +50% against robotics, destroys them fast once shields are lowered. **Alternatively, though having -50% damage to robotids, completely ignores shields and kills them quickly because of their low health value. *When accompanied by a squad of Crewmen, it is suggested to dispatch those before dealing with the Anti MOA itself. Trivia * Before , there was a "crown" on top of the MOA which resembled the sawblade of the . This might have been the result of the Anti MOA's weapon functioning similarly to the Miter, and therefore it simply used the Miter's weapon model as a placeholder until it was removed. * Since it shares the same design as the Fusion MOA, it is possible that the Anti MOA is also integrated with Orokin technology. *The imprint's description of the prototype MOA seems to explain the rather haphazard construction of the Anti MOA's upper body and the Fusion MOA's incorporation of Orokin technology. Variants | weapon = Shockwave Launcher | robotic = 50 | shield = 500 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Demolisher Anti MOA= | weapon = ?? | robotic = 2000 | shield = 800 | alloyarmor = 100 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Somatic Fibers 15% (Lua) | mod_drops = Bane of Corpus 3.75% Cleanse Corpus 3.75% Expel Corpus 3.75% Smite Corpus 3.75% }} }} Media DEAntiMoa.png AntiMoa.jpg|An Anti MOA prior to Update 11.1.2. Note the Miter blade attached to its head. CBAntimoa.png Warframe 2013-11-27 17-14-37-69.jpg|Anti Moa Codex Scan 2013-11-28_00011.jpg|Anti MOA Weakness Anti_Moa_U11_1_1.png|Updated Codex entry for Anti-MOA as of Update 11.1.1 antimoa.jpg|The Anti MOA's projectile Impacting Loki's Decoy antimoashockwave.jpg|The Anti MOA's Rippling Shockwave from its projectile on Loki's Decoy antimoa.jpg|Anti MOA's projectile impacting and ricocheting off of Loki's Decoy Screenshot (121).png|Anti MOA kicking Warframe_20190918085231.jpg|Demolisher Anti MOA, as seen on the Codex Patch History *Anti-MOAs are now able to spawn in Exterminate and Mobile Defense missions on Jupiter. *Introduced alongside with the Corpus Gas City tileset }} de:Anti MOA es:Anti MOA fr:Contre-MOA Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Robotic Category:Update 11